Destroyed
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: "I saw the blue, green, and white planet.  I slowed down very quickly so that I wouldn't crash into it.  I descended towards the little planet called Earth.  I had been here before."


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

I flew through the depths of space as fast as I could. I tried to focus on the small stars in the distance and the darkness of space altogether. The planets I could see in the distance varied in colors such as bright blue, yellow, and red. It was a beautiful sight I must say. Many people don't get to see the beauty that I could see every day. I was flying faster than the speed of light to get to my destination. Many think that Tamaraneans weren't vulnerable; that we could withstand anything. However, faster than the speed of light is very fast, I must admit and that does burn the skin greatly considering I'm colliding with small particles in space. Sometimes when I travelled this fast, my clothes might rip in various places or I'd get a cut somewhere because of my exposed flesh. I thought about my destination, thinking about the people there. If they flew this fast, they'd be dead.

I focused on looking straight forward so that I wouldn't collide into any large planets. If I even considered gazing at the planets and stars off to the side, I'd get off course and probably explode a planet or something. Usually, my people couldn't go this fast. I was an exception. So was my sister. We became super powered Tamaranians when we were captured.

The Psions captured us. Made us into their sex slaves and used us for various experiments. I hated thinking about it. The pain was horrible, mentally and physically. I believe I'm still scarred from it even though I hide it. I still dream about almost dying, watching my sister being used as a sex toy, and even me being used like that. It disgusts me that any person would do this to anyone.

I saw the blue, green, and white planet. I slowed down very quickly so that I wouldn't crash into it. I descended towards the little planet called Earth. I had been here before. The planet was strange in many ways. The food was odd, such as tacos and spaghetti. I had to admit, the food was good. I still preferred my native food though. But their creations of something called soda was kind of impressive even though it was acidic and those humans never thought about it tearing up their esophagus as it made its way down to the stomach. I shuttered just thinking about it. How could they even drink something so damaging to their bodies? I always wondered why they didn't just drink water. It was odd considering water was the main things most humanoids drank and organisms alike. But on Earth, everyone gets this soda. Can I have a soda? Is something most humans ask when they enter a restaurant. It's odd, but I guess that's how they were built; to be weird.

As I walked the streets of a familiar city I had been through before, people looked at me oddly. Funny, I guess I was the weird one. I had landed about two miles away from where I was supposed to land. I had calculated my position wrong. I hated when I did that but then again, I still thought it was pretty impressive that I was able to do the complicated math and equations in my head about a few, oh, I would say a light year and a half away.

I found out where I was, so I flew to my destination: Titan's Tower. I just hoped that the person I was looking for was still in there. If not, I would have been devastated.

I landed on the private island the Titan Tower was located on. I lifted up my fist to knock, knowing that I probably wouldn't be welcome here. Last time I was here, things didn't go so well and I regretted it forever. I got the courage to knock on the door loudly and waited. I knew they heard me because Tamaranean strength was very powerful and they had to have heard it. If not, they were deaf.

The door slowly opened and I saw the person who I needed to see. She looked worried as she stood before me. However, I ignored her worried mixed with anger expression and hugged her tightly. "Thank X'hal you're alive!" I whispered as tears were released from my eyes.

"Blackfire!" She was surprised at my actions, "Since when have you thanked X'hal? And why would I not be alive?" I assumed she didn't know; didn't hear about it. I had forgotten Earth had no connections to any other galaxies or planets for that matter. They were so behind, if you thought about it in an intergalactic way. "And why are you bleeding?" Funny, I hadn't noticed that I had a gash and blood running down my left arm, but I decided to ignore her last question.

"Because something terrible has happened to Tamaran." I stated and released her from the hug.

"Has another war fallen upon our home planet?" She asked. I still couldn't believe that her human English was this bad since she had been living on this planet for a couple years.

"No." I said. "Even worse."

"Psions had taken over and our people have been forced into slavery?" She asked, her red eyebrows rising and her bright green eyes going wide.

"No." I didn't know how I was going to tell her. This would be impossible to say without her going hysterical. I went hysterical when I heard the news. "Tamaran has been…destroyed."

"I must go back at once and help the people of Tamaran!" She announced. Before she could turn back into the tower to pack, I grabbed her arm.

"There aren't any people there, Starfire."

"Did they flee to another planet?" She asked me. This frustrated me to no end. How could she not understand? I knew I was the smart one, but I didn't realize my sister was that stupid. I was so frustrated, I began to cry and yell at her.

"No, you moron!" I yelled with my fists clenching by my sides. "Tamaran was destroyed! Gone; along with the people, Glafore, and the castle and everything!" I yelled at her.

"Starfire, what's going on?" The masked boy, Robin asked. "And what is she doing here? I swear if you're here to hurt her again, you'll be sorry." He threatened with his bow staff.

"Robin, she is the okay." Starfire said and made him put the staff away. "She merely was informing me of my home planet." She turned toward me. "Please, continue. I did not understand what you meant."

"Of course not." I mumbled. "Tamaran is gone. The whole planet is gone; destroyed. If you don't understand that, the planet was blown to bits. Tamaran and its people don't exist anymore." Finally, she understood and cried. I found myself embracing her in a sisterly hug.

"How we know this isn't a trap?" Robin stated. "Starfire, get away from her."

"I may have a heart encased in a thick layer of ice, but I would never lie about my home planet to get revenge." I spat.

"Robin, I believe she…she tells the truth…I…" She couldn't even finish her sentence with her sobbing.

"Don't hesitate to alert me if she tries anything." Robin said. "Be careful." He walked back into the tower so that Starfire and I were the only ones outside.

"You do not have a heart of ice, sister." Starfire sniffed. "But is everything you spoke of true? Tamaran is no more?" She asked as she gripped onto me for support.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. Our home planted is gone."

"Who destroyed it?" Starfire asked and put herself together but anger took over.

"The Psions." I admitted.

"Why?" Starfire asked. I didn't know how to answer that without hurting her even more. She loved Tamaran more than I ever did. I didn't even care that I was banned from it. I was merely upset because that's where I grew up. For humans, it's like if they went away to start a new life in another city. But then their home town was blown up in a war or something. They wouldn't have really missed their childhood city, but the fact that it was destroyed would make them angry and upset. That was kind of like how I felt. Starfire probably felt the same way too. But she would feel so much worse once I said the reason why the Psions destroyed our home planet.

"They were looking for you."


End file.
